Strawberries and Roses
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: 2/4/2013 update: I'm going to be writing a sequel to this story! UPDATE: FINISHED, BUT WILL REVISE LATER ON! Faith wants to live a life with excitement and got what she wanted when meeting Dante and then falls in love with him. Rated M for SOME LANGUAGE, TWO LEMONS AND SOME SEXUAL THEMES! Chapters 4 & 7 have LEMONS. Maybe OOC Dante,OCxDante. Details inside, PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously, somepeople didn't read the summary before commenting/reviewing. I said that I will revise this story when I find the time. If you are going to criticize me, don't use profanity against me! It bugs me and annoys me! DMC related material and characters belong to Capcom. Faith and family and plot belong to me. I make no money or anything profit-wise from this story or any stories of mine.**

First Meeting, First Night

Walking to Devil May Cry, so determined to show what she could do, Fumiko anticipated what the famous demon hunter Dante would do if she told him her whole reason for being there. Would he accept her and take her in or just throw her out instantly? He had to take her in because she didn't want to go back home after she just decided to get out.

She wanted to show her parents that she knew the road to beginning a life. She was 19, graduated from high school a few months ago and wanted a little more freedom before wanting to go to college. She then thought about her high school days and saw a guy she liked but never could ask him out because of her parents strict rules.

She really wanted to have a boyfriend and wondered if she'll ever find one. Fumiko told herself to think about the mission now. It was to start with the deal she made to her parents, to let her go for one year, possibly find a job, then come back for college.

They agreed to do it and then she packed and left. That's where she was headed, a life of her own and find someone to love like what happened in the books she read. She stopped and looked up at the non-glowing neon sign that read 'Devil May Cry'.

"Well, I'm here," she said to herself. Before going up the stone steps she tucked her long bangs behind her ears; adjusting her white T-shirt and her large messenger bag and checking her jean pocket for her wallet and then walked up the steps. With a sigh, she knocked on the door and opened it.

Inside was dark, dim, considering that there was sunshine outside and shining through some windows. She saw a jukebox in a corner and a drum set in another. So he likes music, huh?

"Dante, hello, are you here," she used her indoor voice, walking straight into the room. She then saw a desk and someone's long legs sitting on the top, ankles crossed, a pair of boots. She moved forward to see who it was.

Leaning back against the chair with a magazine over his face, there napped Dante. She smiled at the child-likeness he had. She then said to wake him up,"Excuse me, Dante?"

Dante took the magazine off, sat it on the desk, and sat up straight in his chair. "Yep. That's me. What do ya want?" he asked. "I... came here to, maybe, take a job as shopkeeper or something."

Like cleaning, she added silently as he saw some beer cans and pizza boxes on the floor. Dante didn't answer back so she continued,"I know that you have to close down the shop when you have to go slay demons and devils and all. If I'm here, I can leave you note and messages or whatever else. I'm really good at that."

He opened an eye to look at her and then around the office. He looked again at Fumiko and her body. He could tell there was a white bra under that shirt that held a pair of D cup size breasts.

Hmm... guess she'll do. "Alright, you have the job, but don't expect to get paid," he then said. "That's alright. I have money to last me since I'm good at handling it."

Dante opened a top drawer, took out a piece of paper and a pen, and pushed them to Fumiko. "Just sign your name and position of the job. I'll keep it in my records." Even though he didn't have any, except for notices of debt.

Fumiko then realized she needed a place to stay. "Oh, I forgot. I'll need some place to stay also. Could I live here," she asked. He looked at her like she was crazy and then suddenly changed his mind and decided to let her stay.

She begged,"Please?" Dante then said to her,"Alright, but first let's make a deal. Number one, do you enough money for rent?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet.

She showed him her credit and debt cards. "The money on here have to last me a year, for food and little things." He couldn't figure out how much to charge her for rent if he didn't know how much money she had and he didn't want to take her money, yet not let himself get inso much debt than he was already in.

"How much?" "On the credit, one thousand dollars and on the debt, one thousand, five hundred dollars." On the back of the paper, he calculated how much she should pay every month for a year.

"How about fifty dollars a month? At the year mark, you would have paid me six hundred dollars." She thought about it and thought everything over. She then had a better idea.

"How about I go to the bank sometime today and withdraw six hundred so I don't forget?" He liked that idea, getting money faster. "Deal. Second, can you cook or make something edible?"

"Yep," she said smiling. "Do you have a lot of stuff?" He grimaced as he remembered Patty decorating his office with 'cute and girly' stuff.

"All I need is in this bag," she said as she patted the black bag hanging at her side. "Really? Well then..., I guess you can take the room upstairs. There isn't a mattress so you'll have to buy one or something." "No problem."

Dante cleared his throat,"Let's get back to the food business. Can you make strawberry sundaes and or pizza," he then asked. She shook her head 'Yes'. "You know, I like strawberries and Italian food, so I guess you're lucky to have someone like me."

"Yeah, guess so. I'll throw in a little deal in this one. You have to have sex with me when I say, even after making me sundaes," he smiled mischievously. Blush appeared in her cheeks and she stuttered,"That w-was a little uncalled for, but... okay, I promise." She had agreed to do something she had never done before.

He pushed her the paper and pen and then waited for the 'agreement' paper. As she signed her name, Dante took the paper to look at the name of the woman he'll have to put up with. "So, you're Fumiko... nice name."

Opening a drawer, he put in the paper for safe keeping, in case some cops came to look for her and he had proof of her being here. Curious, more likely wanting to exactly know, he asked her,"Hey, what do you have in that bag of yours?" "A shirt, pair of shorts, couple of other under clothes, a sheet, couple of books, my toothbrush and toothpaste, hair brush, towel and bath sponge, couple of pens and pencils, and a notebook."

"That all?" "And my MP3 player." Geez, women did take a lot of stuff with them, didn't they?

"Oh, and some coin purses for when I have to go wash and dry my clothes." Dante chuckled and said," You sound prepared." He couldn't help but small smile at her.

Fumiko smiled too, then sighed and said,"It'll be time for dinner soon, so I'll have to go get somethings for pizza and sundaes, okay?" He let her go up to her room and she put the bag in a corner. Going out the door, she made her way to a super market, making sure she still had her wallet.

She got the ingredients to make a sundae and was going to get pizza stuff but then remembered there wasn't a stove there do she decided to just forget that. At the check out, she paid with her debt card. Holding the plastic bag's handles, she then walked to a bank, she the money for Dante.

To help pay for the money lost to keep an account balanced she used her debt card to keep it so. Sticking the six hundred in her pocket she quickly made her way to Devil May Cry before she could get jumped by thieves. The town seemed eerie enough even without the crime doers.

Her heart beating like a drum she ran the rest of the way, climbing the stairs in two and a half seconds. She opened and slammed the door shut, breathing and panting, trying to get her breath. Popping out of nowhere, Dante then asked,"Running because you're scared?"

He chuckled. Fumiko placed her hands on her hips and said,"No. I just didn't want anyone to rob me. By the way..." She dug in her pocket and threw six one hundred bills wrapped in a rubber band. He caught it in his black gloved hand, counted and stuck it in the pocket of his red long coat.

Never had he met a woman with so much independence, patience, and determination and responsibility all in one whack. Maybe she'll be worth something after all. "I'm going to order a pizza instead and make strawberry-"

"No. I'll order the pizza. They guy who usually answers expects me, not a woman." She shrugged her shoulders and went to make sundaes. Sitting down the plastic bag she looked around to see if there were any ice cream dishes anywhere and spoons.

After a couple of minutes searching, she finally found a couple of dishes and spoons and began to make the strawberry sundaes while hearing Dante on the phone. He wanted a pizza without olives. I'll keep that I mind when I order one, she said storing it in her memory for the future.

Finishing the sundaes she cleaned up the pizza boxes and beer cans. That's all she could do for today. She sighed in appreciation of her work and ate her sundae in front of Dante, wanting to taunt him. That would be fun, but she had heard about his violent temper and decided to not to.

She didn't want to be kicked out after just being here for some hours and signing a so called contract. She then saw him at his desk , reading or looking through a magazine. Feeling guilty for having a sweet to pass time, she asked,"Dante, do you want your sundae now or later?"

He replied,"Put it on my desk and I'll get it." "'Kay. I'm going up to my room and get settled in." Dante watched Fumiko climb the stairs as he sat waiting for his pizza.

When she opened the door to go in, Dante yelled up to her,"Hey!" She poked her head around the corner and went down the stairs a bit to hear what he had to say. "Do you... want a slice of pizza?"

Man, was that so awkward or what? He just hoped that she would accept, hoping that she wasn't going to say that she wasn't hungry.

Instead she smiled and said,"Sure. I'm a fan of any kind of pizza, even without the olives." She winked and made her way back to her room. When she turned her back a little smile appeared on her face, thinking to herself, _He's so cute_.

Did she... wink at me, he questioned. With-in thirty minutes, pizza had arrived. He opened the door, took the box, gave him one of the one hundred bills that Fumiko got for him and then got change back.

He closed the door, sat the box of pizza down on his desk, and sat in his chair waiting for Fumiko to come down. He wondered what was taking her.

Fumiko found a place to sit and took her diary and pen out of her bag. She then wondered if Dante would try to look in it if she told him she had one. He did seem the type to do it.

She shrugged, opened the light blue book with angels on it to a clean page, and then wrote the date at the top:

August 12, 2011

Dear diary, I haven't wrote in you for a while in a long time. Well, today I've found a place to stay and a job at the same time. The place is called Devil May Cry and is owned by Dante. He looked so amazingly handsome with his six foot five inch figure , his beautiful short white hair, and his amazing blue eyes.

I'm a shopkeeper and cleaner for him. He let me have the job after a few deals were made, but I'm not going into detail about that... right now.

Fumiko heard Dante yell her name. Wow, he knows my name already!

Dante is calling me for dinner. Write more later.

She placed the pen in her book, closed it, and sat it down to join Dante. Little did she know that there was a demon who was waiting for her to be gone. It finally knew how to beat Dante when the time came.

Fumiko hurried down the stairs and found Dante standing with the pizza box open. She walked toward him and he said,"Here, get you a piece." She took a piece of the pizza, the cheese stretching and sticking to the box.

Dante grineed at her and said to her,"If you want another one, you can have it." She then remembered that she had a big sundae before quickly cleaning. "It's alright, Dante. One is all I need," she said and gave him a cute smile.

His name sounded so surprising, hitting his heart, coming from her mouth. Suddenly liking her more already, he grabbed a piece of his own and chowed down while she politely ate her piece. The pizza was gone, thanks to Dante.

Fumiko went to make another sundae for her, craving something sweet now, and feeling like a pig. She came back and saw Dante eating his, savoring each bite. She ate hers that way, too.

After cleaning again, it was time to sleep. She wanted to know where he slept. "Where do you sleep, Dante?"

"On the couch, morning and night, it doesn't matter," he replied with a smile in his voice. "Oh. Well, good night," she said, hoping that he will say something back. "Night."

She climbed the stairs and then noticed that there was a small window on the door. She decided not to worry about it because she didn't think that Dante would find her so attractive to look at anyway. The least of all having sex with her.

Blushing, she went in her room, closing the door, took off her jeans, cleaned out a spot to sleep at, took out her throw blanket to sleep under and a small heart pillow. The floor wasn't so bad. She then tried to sleep, but it was such a chore for a person who was sleeping in a strange place.

Thinking of Dante, being quiet and sleeping popped in her head. She sighed as she then wanted to dream about him, the man who then made her feel so calm. Even though she knew that he was a half demon, from true stories from people, she would still be friends with him.

Dante tried to sleep a deep sleep but all he could think about was Fumiko whenever he tried to imagine a sexy woman. Whatever he thought of, she would replace the blonde or red or whatever haired woman, their positions and she did look amazing. She even looked so much like a mistress of sex herself.

He could feel an erection trying to start. D #m it all, now I can't sleep. And so he was awake about half the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Dante's Friend's... and 'Girlfriend'

The next day, Fumiko woke up when Dante knocked on the door telling her that it was time to open shop. She took off her white shirt and threw it onto her pants on the floor. Opening her bag, she took out her black shirt with red on it and her blue jean shorts and put them on her naked body.

Taking out her hair brush, she brushed her dark long hair, wondering if she should take a shower. She smelt of herself and still smelt like soap from the bath she took before coming here. It wouldn't hurt to miss one.

She slipped on her 'Gladiator' leather black shoes and headed downstairs. Standing around doing nothing, there wasn't no messes on the floor, she waited for Dante. Unexpectedly, she saw him appear, shirtless so she could see his very light tanned chest and torso, and towel drying his hair.

He took a quick shower. Fumiko gulped to try to down her heart that was pounding in her throat. She could feel her hot blood rushing to her face.

She turned her head a bit but her eyes stayed on him. "Fumi, make me a strawberry sundae, would ya," Dante asked in a tone that wasn't demanding yet polite. "Sure," she said as she tried not to stutter.

Dante saw how she reacted at him just getting out of the shower and then caught himself thinking about how Fumiko would look like in the shower. That made him think of his dream last night and tried not to get another erection, calming himself down. He looked away from her, hoping that it would help with his lust.

Fumiko began to make one sundae when she heard a knock on the door. He went to open the while she stayed to make the ice cream for him. She heard the door open and a voice said,"Dante, honestly, can't you get dressed before opening the door?"

Fumiko turned and saw a little girl with blonde hair. "Don't tell me what I can or can't do, Patty." Patty then said,"Oh, yeah, well, I clean up the place when you don't," placing her fists on her hips.

Dante turned around to say to her,"I did clean last night... with help," almost not wanting to say the last part because he had some pride in himself. Patty then asked,"Who then helped you?" Fumiko appeared, holding Dante's strawberry sundae.

He pointed at her with his thumb,"She did." The blonde girl, not more than ten or eleven years old, let her hands drop to her sides and then politely asked,"Who are you, miss?" Fumiko smiled at her and answered her question,"I'm Fumiko, shopkeeper and cleaner here."

Patty curtseyed and said,"I'm-" "Patty. I heard by Dante." Fumiko winked at him and he felt his heart jump, like what happened yesterday when he saw her at his desk.

Patty saw Dante's face and giggled at his reaction to Fumiko. "Guess I can take a break from all this for a while. Say Fumiko, how long are you going to work here," Patty asked curiously. "A year or however long I please," she said happily.

"Okay! Good luck taking care of Dante, Fumiko. Hope you have money, too," yelled Patty as she was heading out the door. Take care of me? Her?

I can take care of myself, thought Dante angrily. He took the ice cream treat from Fumiko's hands and began eating it. Wow, is always like this with kids... or is it me?

A saying she heard her dad say then popped in her head: "If a boy is being mean to you, it means he likes you, just showing it in a way." Hhmmm... maybe he's beginning to like me a whole lot more. With a half mouthful of whipped cream and strawberries, Dante said,"Alright, get started on some cleaning, Fumi."

"Right,"she said. She ran upstairs to get her MP3 player that didn't need earphones to listen to music. She found a broom and started sweeping the floor.

The MP3 played a song called 'Riot' by Three Days Grace. Dante heard the music and words and liked her choice of music, even her taste of music. He even found himself moving his foot to the beat.

The song played a couple of times and in about fifteen minutes the whole shop was clean. She even hurriedly dusted. At least a clean place should attract customers to stop by.

Not wanting to be bored and just sleep the day away like Dante, Fumiko went to her room and her a book from her black bag. She then sat on the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table. Opening the book she began to read the contents that this book held just for her to see with her eyes.

Half a day has gone and no customers yet came. Just when she could get to the last chapter and think that there'll be no one to see Dante today, a woman then entered the door. She was taller than Fumiko, but Dante could tower over this woman. She had short black spiky like hair, wore a white t-shirt that showed a bit of her stomach with suspenders attached to her tight black shorts.

She must be a demon hunter for she had on gloves and boots, reminding Fumiko of Dante. "Hello, Dante. Do have any money you owe me," she had asked him. And Dante, head covered by a magazine and propping his feet on the desk, laid back in his chair, said,"Nope. And don't know if I will"

The woman turned around. Fumiko could then see that the woman's right eye was a blue color and her left one was bright red. The woman then said when she saw Fumiko and cried out to him,"Hey. Nice change to see. Someone new here. What's your name?"

The woman seemed nice enough so Fumiko introduced herself. "Mine's Lady." Lady walked to Fumiko, sat down with her and asked,"So, what are you reading?"

Fumiko let her read the summary and about a minute later, she handed her the book back. "Sounds goods. How far did you get," Lady asked her. "I'm on the last chapter."

"When did you start it?" "Early this morning." "Hmmm... fast reader."

The two young women then talked like they were high school best friends sharing secrets. Dante didn't want to hear all this girl talk so he asked, rudely,"Hey, keep it down!" It seemed like he was talking to Fumiko too instead of just Lady.

Fumiko then asked Lady, hoping she was his girlfriend before,"What is Dante really like? Is he really rude or is he nice?" She wanted to know all about him than what she already knew about him. "Well, Dante's been on missions and jobs with me sometimes, so... he's a complicated person."

Lady then continued,"He's never told me anything but his actions can tell you all about him. See for yourself." She gave her an encouraging smile and then got up from the couch and left without saying another word. Fumiko looked at Dante, still snoozing away.

How would it feel to be a bad boy's girlfriend?

**SOMETIME IN EARLY JANUARY**

Night fell and it seemed like forever to Dante whenever he last had a job to do. He wanted to clear his mind. A man then came into the shop, interrupting Dante's thoughts and Fumiko's reading.

He went to the desk and talked to Dante about a paying job. Based on her knowledge about Dante being a demon hunter, she knew it was a job to kill devils. He wouldn't let this one go without even thinking twice.

"Alright, Morrison, I'll take it," he said, getting up from the chair. Fumiko stood and then asked,"Will you need any help at all?" There was an awkward silence that fell upon the room.

She introduced herself to Mr. Morrison and he asked,"What can you do to really help Dante?" "I'm a researcher on supernatural things and I do a detective's kind of work. And I may not look it, but I'm a fast shooter." She pointed to the gun strap on her left thigh.

She looked at Dante and said,"There's bound to be most things you don't know about me, Dante," and smirked. He then looked around and saw the place clean, no messes to clean what so ever. But he didn't want her getting hurt, thinking her just a mere mortal.

Dante decided to let her go. He gave a sigh and said,"Come on then." He grabbed his red long flowing jacket, put it on, grabbed his sword Rebillion and his guns Ebony and Ivory, and headed out the door with Fumiko close behind.

As they continued walking through the night, Fumiko didn't like being behind Dante, so she jogged to be at his right side. She was almost to his shoulders and this was the first time she'd been so close to his massive size. He looked down to see Fumiko having her hand ready to grab her loaded gun at anytime.

He smirked as he took that as a sign of fear, but she didn't look afraid. Not a bit of fear shown, just courage and protectiveness was all he could see on her face... for now. "Dante, I feel something," she said with caution in her voice.

He led them both down an alley and then paused to hear any sound at all. Fumiko got her gun, ready to aim and fire quickly. Looking up she saw a big black disfigured demon with red evil glowing eyes and sharp teeth and claws.

Her heart pounded and adrenaline rushed through her veins. The devil was ready to pounce on them. "Dante!"

She quickly shot a bullet at the evil spirit and it jumped down. Dante then grabbed the handle of his sword and sliced the demon in half. Blood went everywhere and Fumiko tried protecting her leather shoes from getting ruined by the blood.

It would be expensive for her to get them cleaned. "Wow, that was easy," she exclaimed. "Yeah. You're lucky we didn't have to fight a master or something. We'd be in deep sh#t about now if that happened."

"Well, now what?" "We just go get the money." He put the sword back on his back and they went off to collect the money.

Every day and night was like this, was the same... Until a mysterious woman came along one night.

**January 15th 2012**

It was about time to close the shop when suddenly a long, blonde haired and leather wearing woman came in unexpectedly, walking in. She walked to Dante's desk and said,"Hey, sleepy. Aren't you gonna greet me?" Fumiko looked up, putting down the fourth book she had been reading and stood up from the couch.

The woman with green eyes looked in Fumiko's direction,"And introduce me to this young lady?" Coming closer Fumiko introduced herself,"I'm Fumiko." "I'm Trish, Dante's old partner."

Fumiko thought of her as Dante's sex partner. Trish then asked,"How about we play some pool, Dante?" He opened his eyes then removed himself from his chair, walking toward his pool table.

Soon Trish and Dante were playing, more like free playing, the game while talking. Fumiko wondered what they could be talking about. Maybe getting back in a relationship.

And it's not like I'm jealous or anything. Wait, what am I saying, I'm just coming to wrong conclusions. But she couldn't help controlling her emotions.

For the past five months she had been developing extreme feelings for Dante. She'd been hypnotizing herself to think that they were 'boyfriend-girlfriend'. And it seemed to work because seeing another woman alone with Dante made her feel a bit jealous and angry, like an animal's instinct to protect their mates.

By Trish's looks, she certainly looked like the type of girl he would want to have sex with. She then thought, angrily, why should I care what he does? I'm just working for him for six more months and I'll be out of his womanizing life.

A little kindle of fire burned in her and she then decided to read her book. But in the back of her mind all she could do was concentrate on the two of them together, so she closed the paperback and sat quietly on the couch, waiting for Trish to leave. For thirty minutes, Trish had stayed and then had to go.

"Well, I have to go. See you sometime." Dante said,"Yeah." He closed the door and walked to his desk.

"Hey, Fumiko, could you make me a strawberry sundae?" She stood up without saying a word and went to make the sundae. Opening the cooler she bought to keep the strawberries, ice cream, and whipped cream cold, she took out the ingredients and done her job.

A minute later she had it ready and took it to him. She lightly slammed it on the desk top. "Whoa, easy babe! Don't ruin it," he said with a bit excited voice.

She said to with anger in her words,"I'm a slave to you. Aren't I?" Dante never got to talk to her, maybe just for two minutes or less. He replied,"You agreed to do the job."

She flung back,"You also said that you... would... have sex with me if I made you sundaes..." "When I say." Fumiko thought back to the first day they ever met, recalling what he exactly said.

"You have to have sex with me when I say, even after making me sundaes," the voice echoed in her head. "So you just said that, just to hope that I might take the job?" She hoped that he actually meant to have her here for more than just sex.

He didn't reply. So she came to the conclusion that he actually meant what he said, to get her here and have a one night stand with her. But why hasn't he done it yet?

The reason he didn't reply is because he didn't know how to come at her without getting a bullet or two in him. He never expected it, but he knew there was a hot-head underneath her calm like nature. Dante saw tears forming in her eyes.

Great! Here comes the crying and breaking down, thought he. He didn't like girls who cried a lot, but he felt something strange stir in him when he saw Fumiko this way. It made him want to make her stop, like he really wanted her to be happy.

But she didn't just break down in front of him like some other girls he dated long ago. Fumiko couldn't stand being near him. With tears in her eyes she ran to her room, throwing herself down on her mattress.

She buried her face in her red heart pillow and cried. After a few minutes of crying her eyes out and her throat feeling kinda sore, she got out her diary and began to write in it:

January 15, 2012

Dear diary, today was one of the worst days I've ever had. Tonight, one of Dante's old girlfriends came to talk to him about something. So far I'm about half way through my deal with my parents and plus Dante hasn't kept his end of the deal, to have his way with me when I make him sundaes.

I think he won't ever make love to me. Maybe a goodnight' sleep will be what I need.

As Fumiko then lied her head down and got under her fuzzy blanket, she drifted off to dreamland. She wanted Dante to comfort her or at least showed her he cared for her. That was the last thought she thought out before sleep took over.

Fumiko felt cool air on her body and thought that she got out of her cover in her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw that she was naked laying on a comfortable bed of rose petals. Out of the dimness of a room appeared Dante, naked too.

Her heart pounded as he topped her body with his hard one, tasting her and kissing her. Fumiko then awoke from her fantasy, cheeks flushed and beads of sweat on her forehead.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Should I go up there and apologize or something, he asked himself. Nah! She'll forget it all in the morning.

He closed his eyes as he relaxed on his couch, trying to sleep. Dante saw Fumiko naked and eating a strawberry sundae. A dollop of chopped strawberries and cream dropped and slid down above her left breast, past her navel, and to her thigh.

He wanted to lick it off... and her dripping sex. His mouth watered. His tongue followed the trail and enjoyed it.

When he reached her womanhood he used the tip of his tongue to taste her honey. Dante awoke from his fantasy, panting heart beating and having an erection. The dreams were getting worse for him.

The next day, Fumiko asked him if Trish was his girlfriend. She still on that? "Nope. Can't keep a girlfriend."

He didn't want that happening to her; she was too nice and innocent for him to do that to, to break her heart. That was done too much in the past and was now wanting to do something different because he was falling in love with her. It was enough that he was desiring her; his dreams were proof of that.

Fumiko was relieved when now knew she could be one of his girlfriends for she had a bad case of puppy love, or a major crush. She didn't know exactly what.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Call... And an Unexpected Kiss

**JANUARY 30TH, 2012**

Dressing in what she first wore when first coming here, her white shirt and blue jean pants, Fumiko then went downstairs to tell Dante that her family was coming. She had plugged in her cell phone, after finding a power outlet, to charge it. It was a newly bought phone and while charging she texted her mom that this was her new number for a new phone.

Later on her mom called her in the middle of the night and told her that she was now worried and wanted to visit. Fumiko told her where she lived and worked and hung up when they said their goodbyes. "Dante, you awake," she called out as she was almost to the bottom of the steps. Yep, there he was, standing by his desk, talking into the telephone.

Probably a job for later on. He hung up and asked her why was she so worked up for. "My parents are coming, and... I know how you can be, with your attitude and all, but can you be... polite when they arrive? Like no cursing?" "Why? You going to be embarrassed when your parents find that you're living with someone like me," asked Dante.

What is this? A meeting with parents before dating or what? His thoughts stopped.

Dating? Where did that come from? Maybe where he'd been resisting the fact that he liked her somewhere on a scale of one to ten, possibly eight or nine.

"No. I just don't want to lose my job... and you," she slipped. She looked away from Dante. A flash of the dream she had half the month ago appeared in her head.

And that was the reason why both of them couldn't talk to each other, they'd spill something out on accident. She'd been hiding her feelings till now and now Dante knew that she liked him. Since that night, the fight, they had wanted to act like just like friends who didn't have extreme emotions for the other.

They sat silently on the couch, waiting for the family to come. To pass the time, Fumiko took out her wallet and showed him a family picture. There stood a man with black, a woman with dark brown hair and two other children,dark brown haired, that had similarities to another.

Soon there was a knock on the door and both of them stood to greet the family. She opened the door and the family piled in. Her mother hugged her like she was back from the dead or something.

She then asked her daughter,"You're eating well, aren't you, Faith?" "Yeah." If you consider strawberry sundaes for fruits and calcium and pizza for meat, veggies, a bit more calcium and bread... and don't use my real name because I don't want Dante to find out that I'm not so mysterious.

Then her brother and sister, thirteen and sixteen, went to say hi to her and talk. Her little sister saw Dante shaking hands with their dad and mom. "Do you live with him," she asked.

Fumiko shook her head. "Wow, he's cute. Are you two dating? I'll take him if you're not." Anger took her over and remembered that he has been not so nice to her, especially half the month ago, and she used that to scream out,"No! I wouldn't date a guy like him," the only evidence showing her true feelings was the blush, not pink but red, that appeared on her face.

"Well, the blush sure does give it away," her sister said in a smart alec tone. She blushed more and her sister did know her well. Her brother decided to move away from them because he didn't want to hear any girl talk.

He went to hang out with Dante. The parents, her mother, wanted to talk to her about things. Dante shouted out,"Hey, do you want to play pool," seeing the bored faces of the younger teens. They 'Yeah'ed and then ran to the table with green velvet and heavy miniature bowling balls.

He showed them how to play and each got a turn to compete against him. He won only a couple of times because he wasn't such a good game player. That's why he always lost money.

The father asked her,"Are you messing around with him?" "No! Why is everyone asking that," she yelled, reddening again. "He said you two were dating."

She stayed silent. Why would he say that? Why would her father think that?

**Minutes Ago**

Dante answered the questions Fumiko's parents asked. When he heard the mother calling Fumiko 'Faith' he then was puzzled. Who really was the woman who'd been living with him since August?

He then answered the question that the father asked: Are you dating my daughter? He never meant to make it sound like he was, he was just being sarcastic. "Yeah, right."

The man and woman looked at him like he made a big mistake. S #t! Tried not to curse in front of them and now I've made them look as if I had.

What else could go wrong now? Today's just not my day!

**PRESENTLY**

The father then got Dante to sit beside Fumiko, or Faith, so both parents could talk it out with them. Dante sat with his feet propped on the coffee table. The mother could feel something seeping out of Dante, but didn't know what the unusual feeling was even though she was religious.

"What do you do for a living, Dante," the mom asked. "I kill demons." "And you are dating my daughter?"

"Guess you can say that." She looked at Fumiko as if she had been a liar for the first time in her life. She then told the kids it was time to go and get to the car.

They did as they were told, saying bye to Fumiko and Dante, staying a bit longer when saying bye to Dante. They like him, she thought. She then reconsidered about dating him.

The big business then begun. Every adult, young and old, stood up from the two couches and came an explosion from mom. "Faith, I want you to stay away from him now!"

"Why," Fumiko questioned her mother. "Because he is a demon himself! I want you to be somewhere else now!" Why did mother had to be so strict?

So that explains why Fumiko is so independent and so responsible, said Dante to himself. Should he call her Fumiko or Faith? He decided to call her Fumiko, the woman he met months ago.

Fumiko tried to think of a way to lie to her mom so she could stay with Dante. She was so used to him now that she knew how to handle him. She has always felt so protected near him, even if she knew that he attracted demons.

She then spoke up,"Don't you understand why I'm here? When I first came here, I asked everyone but they didn't have nowhere for me to stay or have a job. Dante's the only person who took me in and that I'm alive and well." Fumiko looked at Dante with a face that sparkled, like she was an angel in disguise.

She made fake sad faces, hoping that her mother would be able to buy it. It seemed to work, accepting the lie. "Why do you think he would take you in? Maybe he liked you or wanted to do... whatever to your body?"

Fumiko answered,"I guess he does like me a bit." You have no idea how much I like you, said Dante. "Just trust him, mom. I'm unharmed by danger and him. Let me stay."

Mother sighed and said,"Okay. You can stay with him till school starts back." Fumiko gasped in surprise. "May 12th, come home... and don't come back here."

She nodded in agreement and then the parents left. Silence was all there was between the two of them. Fumiko couldn't help but ask,"Do you really like me, Dante?"

He was silent. He had always wanted to kiss her pink lips like in his dreams. Inside him, emotions turned and churned.

Fumiko always went out of her way to care for him instead of herself, for example, like making sundaes for him and her not eating so much. Maybe a little bite of pizza and that was it. And her having money to buy sundae stuff for him.

He felt unkind to her for cleaning his place and keeping shop and killing demons with him. And he complained about his life being sucky. He wished he could have the kinder and gentler human nature that she had.

What could he say to her now, that he did like her or could he just continue to not get so close to her? Without thinking he took her hand, pulled her against him, and tipped her chin up to make her look at him. Her brown eyes met his hard blue ones.

The touch made her heart beat so fast in her throat, making her blood rush up her neck and to her cheeks. Dante's body then came alive as soon as his gloved hand touched her skin, the material did nothing to hide the heat exchanging between their hands. He wanted to kiss her all over, his breathing becoming difficult.

This is the reason why I didn't want to be near you, Fumiko. I'm afraid of what I might do to you. I don't like it when humans suffer from any kind of pain.

"What do you think, that I could like a girl too young to be out in the world, who could have been killed going on missions with me..., who has the brains to get out of trouble, who had delicious dark eyes and silky hair," and as he continued his voice became huskier, seductively attractive,"a body hiding underneath the white flimsy shirt and tight jeans?"

His face came closer to hers, their lips almost touching. As Dante quickly scanned her body his blue eyes sparkled with dark lust. Somewhat resisting the urge to devour her and take her, he dropped his hot and soft lips against hers.

The most sinful lust and desire poured out of his body and surrounded the both of them in a blanket of invisible crimson red velvet. Desire streaming through his veins he roughly opened her mouth and entered his hot wet tongue. He wasn't being gentle like Fumiko wanted but it felt good anyway.

Using her now growing passion, she gave it back to him. She had to tip toe and he had to lean down just to kiss deeper. Dante held her body so hard against his and then rubbed himself against her.

She sighed into his mouth, her head suddenly feeling light headed. Fire like chills raced through her entire being and moaned as he rocked against her faster. Just when she thought that he was bound to keep her like this, he let her go.

Her lips were swollen from his kissing. She could see him panting, his back moving up and down like he ran a ten mile marathon or something. She wanted to help him but decided not to.

She went to do something in another room, leaving Dante in the room with his raging emotions. D#$m! Why was she making him feel this way?

Why? Why was he trying so hard to stay away from her when he kept dreaming about her almost every night? The sun was going down and he wondered if he could make it till the next day without making love to her.

Will he be able to resist the woman who invaded his fantasies, whom he looked at her body when she cleaned and walked around?


	4. Chapter 4

Truths and Lies... a Confession

Night time fell and Dante couldn't take it. Him kissing Fumiko didn't help him to forget her. It made him want her even more.

Through her white shirt he could see her skin, her back and her belly, even her belly button. Her hair was put in a pony tail and he wanted her hair to cascade over him as she would kiss down his body, her own petite body naked and atop of his manhood. He could even feel it throbbing now.

What to do now? He had to sedate the hunger for her or something before he exploded in frustration. Maybe he should make an...

Wait, that'll do it. He went to make him a strawberry sundae. He came out with it, coming toward Fumiko.

"Who's that for," she asked. "You," he replied. Really, is he kidding?

He handed it to her and told her to just eat it. She scooped a bite in her spoon and put it in her mouth. "Eat at the pool table," Dante told her and they went to the table.

He leaned against the side of the table and watched Fumiko eat the sundae. And that was his intention, to make one of his fantasies real. She scooped every bite in her mouth and Dante watched her mouth take in the cream and fruit and saw her throat move as she swallowed it.

Fumiko had one more bite and it slipped in her shirt. She could feel it sliding into her bra, making her feel a little sticky. She groaned and making her way to her room till Dante grabbed her forearm and said,"Stay here."

She blinked a couple of times, shook her head and then didn't. Not wanting to rise some suspicion, not yet, he asked her to lift her chin. He saw the left over cream mess.

He saw the trail and now being so seductive his tongue tailed behind it, picking up the sweet tasting whiteness. Fumiko gasped as his tongue slowly went down and under the top of her shirt. A tingling sensation started at the beginning of her breasts and went downward.

Her heart beating once again, she sighed in pleasure as Dante's tongue took away the sparks and replaced them with fire. His gloved hand went under her shirt, massaging her petite body while going up to her breasts. "Ah..."

Hearing her moan made Dante grow even harder than when he imagined her on top of him. Raising her shirt over her breasts and leaving it there to invade her covered mounds, he said, meaning it,"Since the day you first came into my door, I've always wanted to do this to you." He cupped them in his hands and massaged them.

She 'Oh'ed and 'Ah'ed as he continued squeezing her softness. He snuck his hand to her back, undid her ponytail first, to unclasp her white bra. Her breasts felt heavy to her.

He took her now bare breasts in his hands and twirled his thumbs around her nipples, making them harder and so sensitive. When Dante's leathery hands cupped her, the cold of the gloves hit her warm skin and she shivered as Dante twirled his thumbs around the fullness of her. Her sighs and moans became louder and that was music to his ears.

The cream slid down her stomach and his tongue followed it in pursuit. Lightning and electric sparks started somewhere inside her body and then went to her core, the very part of her she didn't know much about. She had wondered what it felt like because she read how it was described in the books.

Wanting her to know how much she affected his body, Dante rubbed his hardness against her stomach. She blushed redder for she never thought she could give a man a hard erection. That was then she figured why Dante had given her that sundae, to seduce her without her knowing it.

"Dante...," she breathlessly cried out. He took off his gloves, his red trench coat, and his top. He was now shirtless, in front of her, on purpose.

She had dreamed to see him like this. Fumiko then placed her hands on his chest, touching every exposed place. She went up to trace his jawline and back down to his neck.

She wanted her lips to feel his skin, the velvet skin darker than her pale self. She skimmed her mouth across his collarbone. Fumiko made herself so sensitive and hot just doing that and she knew that Dante liked it, no, loved it, because he would let out an orgasmic sigh.

She saw his head fling back, his blue eyes closing and his white hair moving out of his eyes, when her tongue tip touched his nipple and flicked it. If Dante wanted something else, he would have to forget it for she didn't know how to give him a blow job or anything like that. Wanting a chance to be the most dominate, she quickly pressed her body against his, rubbing herself up and down his hard and muscled body, and grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled his mouth down on hers, moving hers over his.

She sighed into his mouth and then interrupting the kiss, she said in a low voice where only Dante could hear her,"Dante..., more, gimmie more of you now." Dante took her hand and placed it on his covered rock-hard member. He smirked and said,"Just keep touching me."

His blue eyes were dancing with something, she didn't know what it could possibly be. She did as he wanted and he unbuttoned her pants and began to pull them down her legs. Being now a bit sneaky, she undone his very dark crimson pants and pulled them down a little.

His penis peeked out. Fumiko didn't remember any other fabric coming along with his pants so he was comando. Guess this ought to be fun

Dante stuck his hand down in her white panties and caressed the curled hair on her mound. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the pool table, pulling off her panties and then spreading her legs. "Are you a total virgin," he asked, regarding of how she was clawing his body a few moments ago.

She blushed, not wanting to tell in case he wanted to stop because she didn't want him to. Every other torturous night she dreamed of him taking her to the heavens above. This might the only time she and he would be able to be together this intimately.

"Don't worry. I'll find out soon." He lowered himself comfortably on his knees and to her opening, spying her pink bud and some of her liquid leaking out. With lust and passion in his voice, he said,"Well, look at this little strawberry, not yet ripe. But when I'm done, It'll be red and ready."

Fumiko could see the top of his head and his long and wonderful back filled with muscle. She anticipated what it would feel like to squeeze those shoulders of his as he took her to paradise. She blushed and her heart beat in her ears.

Dante took a finger and slipped in her tight wet center. "Oh...," she moaned and squirmed on the table, the polished wood sliding along the back of her thighs. Her muscles clamped around him as he explored inside her.

He licked the inside of her thighs, making her throw back her head in pleasure and moan his name. Soon done using his fingers and licking her sweetness off his long fingers, he began licking her hot entrance. Fumiko continued to moan in ecstasy and she thought she was going to lose it when he unexpectedly caught her swelling bud between his teeth and then teased her.

Fumiko wanted to scream her head off but the pleasure of it was too much for her, left her voice stuck in her throat. So she held in all she actually could. "Ah... ah..."

With each pull or lick he would bring out a sob or groan from her. She could feel her womb clenching, ready to climax. Dante made her come by using his index and thumb to mess with her so sensitive bud, and he mixed his saliva with her honey.

She whimpered when the tip of his tongue touched her now so sensitive parts. She sobbed out,"Dante!" Dante layed her on the velvety green top and got on top of her and between her legs.

He parted her and pulled his pants off, positioning his throbbing member over her entrance. He knew she was a virgin and to make sure he didn't hurt her, he spread her legs as far as they could and then entered her. Fumiko whimpered and sobbed as the pain came, his big penis stretching her.

She tried to calm herself and adjust to his big size. She couldn't and Dante held her hands above her head and then kissed her somewhat sweetly. Her mind was dizzy and she finally relaxed, focusing on the kiss.

Dante pushed even further, her slick walls rubbing against him, gripping him. He then rocked against her and she then found the tempo to follow, meeting his thrusts. Dante was doing he very best not to tear down her virgin barrier.

As he continued thrusting into her he said,"For five months, I've held all this in. I can't believe I made it this far." In and out he moved, giving her pleasure and him torture. He so wanted to be all the way in her but controlled himself.

He then held her hips so he wouldn't wrap her legs around him and go even deeper inside her. White hot fire exploded in her, causing her to moan and cry out in the purest ecstasy, running her nails down his shoulders and his back. Eternity seemed to pass before their climaxes came.

Soon they screamed as they were now in heaven. Dante came in her, grunting and crying out,"Faith!" in pleasure when his hot seed was shooting into her and she milked him. Fumiko gripped his shoulder and called out his name as she milked him.

They panted, breathing in and out, trying to recover from their orgasms, bodies soaked with sweat. "Man, that was amazing, Faith," he said. "Mmhmm," she got out and then realized what Dante had called her. "What did you call me?"

"Your real name, Faith." "Oh." He did say her name when he orgasmed .

"I just wanted to try out the name... so I would know that I took a virgin girl to heaven, even though she wasn't so much as innocent minded," he said in her ear, chuckling at her behavior. She blushed again. Now she will never hear her real name be used as a name anymore, but a memory.

He got off of her and slipped on his pants. Fumiko her shirt and put on her panties. She didn't feel like climbing the stairs so she then asked,"Dante, can I sleep on the couch with you? I"m too weak to climb to my room."

He didn't feel like climbing them either so he said,"Yeah." He picked up his coat, both walking to the couch he always slept on. Dante lied down first and Fumiko got on top of him.

He covered her with his red long flowing coat. They drifted off to sleep, Fumiko hearing his heart beating, a lullaby to her.

**THE NEXT DAY**

January 31, 2012

Dear diary, last night I slept with Dante on the couch after having a wonderful night. Yesterday my parents came over to see me... and they seemed to not like Dante. Sure he could be so rude, but he can be gentle, too.

Just like last night. Most of the night, I watched him sleep. He looks so adorable sleeping.

My fantasy came true, the fantasy with him naked and me too, even a mix of his own was real too. And now I'm wondering if it was lust or love. I sure would like to figure out before I leave.

Well I got to go now. My duties call me.

Fumiko closed her diary and gave a sigh. But how will he ever talk to me about such things? She went downstairs to clean up the place.

And when she saw Dante, she would look away from him, remembering the way he looked and felt when he took her. She blushed and began sweeping the shop. He ordered a pizza and slept till it arrived.

As he ate his pizza, Fumiko picked up his messes. The questions stayed in her head and she wanted to get them out so bad, they were burning in her mind. Night was falling, a day already gone.

Dante sat on the couch, shuffling cards, thinking about last night. Fumiko then asked,"Dante... about last night... did you mean to do that, out of lust or do you really like me?" She wasn't so sure if he actually liked her.

He didn't answer, didn't know how to answer her. He didn't want her to know the truth that he had some extreme feelings for her. "I mean... I've developed feelings for you. And I was wondering if maybe you had some for me."

"I barely even know you even though you've been living with me for almost a year. Your just a woman who was there when I needed to have good sex with." Awkward silence fell upon them. "So last night was nothing?"

Dante went to his desk, sat, and said,"Yeah, I guess." He saw Fumiko coming close to tears. "You feel nothing for me at all?"

He didn't answer. Tears then rolled down her face. "If you care for me at all, you will come after me," saying to him as she ran out the door, her footsteps echoing into the night.

That jerk! He just used me! I should have left when mom said so, she said to herself angrily.

Yet in the back of her mind she wanted Dante to come to get her.

**DEVIL MAY CRY**

Dante relaxed in his chair and sighed. I never have any luck with women. He opened a drawer and saw the paper she signed on August 12, 2011.

He was then curious what her other purposes was to be here. He then sensed demons and looked to see Fumiko's gun on the table. "Going out unprepared. Distracted woman."

He closed the drawer and suited up to go after the incoming demon... and Fumiko before she could get physically hurt. The last sentence she said to him came into his mind. Yep, that's why I'm coming for.

**ALLEY, OUTSIDE**

As she continued running till her feet and legs ached, memories and images flashed in her head. Pictures of her and Dante eating pizza and sundaes flashed before her eyes. And a moment when Dante looked like he wanted to comfort her when she found that he had a "girlfriend."

He wanted to kiss her, she could feel it. Forget it, let him have all the girls he wanted. She sat down near the alleyway resting.

She sensed something evil and went to grab her gun. It wasn't there on her left thigh. She now realized that she left it on the table back at Devil May Cry.

Crap! She turned and saw a red eyed scary looking demon. She was defenseless without her weapon.

She covered her head, screaming. This is it! I'm dead...

Goodbye, world and Dante... There was several gun shots that filled the air and then silence. Fumiko opened her eyes to find herself still alive.

She looked back to see Dante standing there where the demon was, guns held in his hands, smoke coming from them. Ebony and Ivory saved her life. She whispered,"Dante..."

He looked back over his shoulder and saw Fumiko a little scared. He turned around, stretched his hand out to her and said,"Come on. Let's get out of here." She took his hand and followed him home.

Did he really have feelings for her since he came to save me, or did he do that because he was supposed to?

**4 MONTHS LATER, ONE WEEK BEFORE MAY 12th**

In a week I get to go home and start college. All the money she had on her cards were almost gone, hopefully they could help with one more week. She felt so happy to go because she had missed her family, but she didn't want to leave Dante.

For four months, he has loved her and she loved him back. Their nights so intimate yet so romantic. She thought that Dante would now consider her to stay but he has never said anything.

Maybe he will miss me and then forget me. Well, I'll make sure he'll remember me forever. She bought a camera and took a pic of herself.

She decided to give it to him the day she leaves. She dreaded the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Farewell... Or Hello

While cleaning she suddenly felt tears running down her cheeks. Dante wanted to memorize her before she left, while he could still see her. He saw Fumiko crying.

"Hey, is there something bothering you," he asked in a gentle tone. She sniffled, wiped her tears and sighed. "When I came here, I had no idea that I'd fall so hard in love with you, Dante. I wanted to have a life like those people in my books, including love, but now... I just don't know."

He kept silent. "I've never had a boyfriend. I've always wanted one, but you've seen how strict they can be. Like how they were with you." She continued talking to him, like they've been best friends forever.

"They just don't think what I know true love is or means. But I do, I really do." As she let new tears fall down like rain, she confessed her love,"Like you. All I ever think about and dream about is you. I love the towering, strawberry sundae and pizza loving, rude mouthed demon hunter you are."

Dante was shocked to hear her say that. Usually, women would dump him by now if he treated them the same way he did with her. She had come back stronger since he told her that he didn't care for her.

She was strong willed and he did like that in a woman. She also had the nature of a mother. He then thought of his mother dying to protect him.

Getting out of his train of thoughts, Dante motioned for Fumiko to continue. "Since I have to college very soon, I probably won't be able to see you. I've heard that long distance relationships never work out." "Maybe it will," Dante said to himself.

He got up from his chair, went to her, looked in her eyes and said to her,"Your the only woman to stay with me. I wonder why that makes you so different. I won't forget you,... Faith," small smiling at her. He dropped a kiss on her cheek and she cried again, but this time out of happiness. Dante held her as she cried into his chest.

Oh well, it's worth it, he thought to himself, his heart beating as he held her tight.

**UPSTAIRS**

May 1 , 2012

Dear diary, I just suddenly cried cleaning today. I didn't mean too, but I confessed to Dante that I loved him. He seemed to have understood and he told me that he'll never forget me.

I sure hope he doesn't because I will never stop thinking about him. He even let me cry into his chest and held me like a child. Maybe I hit something in him that made him want to comfort me

Ever since he saved me from that demon, he has acted a little bit unlike himself. Well, what else is there to say besides that I don't want to leave Dante? Like the old saying goes:"Sometimes when you love something, you have to let it go."

What can I do?

All that week Dante and Fumiko enjoyed being with each other. They went out on dates like normal boyfriends and girlfriends do. She smiled to herself when Dante was being the rude person he really was.

The nights were great, even if they ended having to slay a demon in the end. But as long as they were together, that's all that mattered. Each day went by so fast that there was only two days left, tonight was Thursday night and she had to go home Saturday.

It was the third night when it suddenly hit Fumiko that tomorrow was the last free day she had with Dante. She was so quiet and ignored Dante when they finally made it back to his place. He saw how distant she looked and then asked,"What's wrong?"

She couldn't stand to hearing him or standing or seeing him for the last time so she ran up to her room. Dante yelled,"Wait!" She closed the door and he didn't go after her, for he didn't want to get her mad or something.

Fumiko dropped down on her mattress and stayed there till night fall. She sat, knees curled toward herself, thinking about Dante. Why?

Why does love have to be so confusing and so hard? She took out the photo of Dante that she took with a camera she bought and cried again, hard.

Dante lied on his couch, trying to sleep but Fumiko would flood his mind. She reminded him so much of his mother. Before finally closing his eyes, he let a blood drop fall from his eye.

They had a last mission together to go to someplace where there was demonic auras and demonic looking people. They finished after killing the demons that caused the trouble. She wished if she could be a demon hunter.

Maybe in college she could be a part time demon hunter. For sure she knew there would be some there. She felt a little better.

She blew into the bullet hole clearing the smoke from her gun. "Well, that was fun," she said to Dante when they were walking back to Devil May Cry. "I'll pay for the last pizza," said Fumiko as they entered the door.

She ran up to her room and packed almost everything. All she needed was sheets. Later on she ordered a pizza without black olives.

She handed the pizza man her card and got what he needed. They enjoyed their last dinner together. They had such a wonderful time, it was romantic too, to her it was.

Fumiko then headed to bed because she had a big day ahead of her. She slept deeply, not dreaming of anything, even thought she thought about Dante. Dante went to sleep too, but not peacefully.

He tossed and turned, waking up every hour and sleeping an hour. He thought to himself, why not just visit her later when she leaves? Keeping that in mind, he waited for the day to surprise her.

Morning came and Fumiko was ready to go. Leaning the naked mattress against the wall and grabbing her bag, she headed out the door and down the stairs. Dante was already up.

"Well, I'm off. I've had a time for what seems like a while." As she headed to go out she felt tears coming into her eyes and stopped. She turned around to hug Dante and snuggle her face in his hard chest, wanting to stay like this forever.

Still holding onto him, she then said,"Good bye, Dante." She knew that if she held onto him any longer, she would never have the heart to go home. She took this into memory and broke away from him.

Fumiko dug in her pocket and pulled out a picture of her she took. Dante took it, looking at it, so mesmerized by it. "Thanks. Be careful out there," he said to her.

She patted her gun on her thigh and replied,"Don't worry. I have two things to protect me." Dante was then confused about the other thing she was talking about. What was she actually saying?

She gave him a smirky smile and headed out the door. She stopped when she heard Dante say,"You know, you're always welcome back here." She took it as a hello, a beginning for a relationship between them, maybe an invitation to stay longer.

"Ok. Bye." She waved and closed the door behind her, leaving the person she loved most, but this was just the start of an interesting life for her. She took out the folded picture of Dante along with her gun and held them close to her heart.

Her hair blew in the wind, sun shining down on her, telling her to go on with her journey. I'll see you again someday, Dante. Sooner than expected anyway.

Dante went back inside and was feeling like he had no heart. Like someone had took his heart away. No, it was like someone died, someone very special to him.

Fumiko now had a place in his heart and she took it back by leaving him. But she isn't like the others; dating and then dumping. She actually wanted to stay but had to go have a better life.

"It's best for her to have a life she wants, not one like mine," said Dante, wishing she could hear these words. He went to his desk and slept the day away, Fumiko staying in his mind, wanting to visit her as soon as she gets settled in college, and maybe just watch her through her bedroom window, sleeping, dreaming about him.


	6. Chapter 6

A Surprise Visit... A Surprise Kiss

Fumiko, now called Faith, has been likeing her life so far. She had started college about four months ago and already she was loaded with homework. Her favorite class was her english classes.

For short assignments in the class-room they would write short stories, probably no less than five pages. So far she had used the name Dante, described one man with white hair, and in one story she wrote about a demon slayer. Dante was always on her mind, which caused her to dream about him.

Everyday she would come home and hoped to see Dante and after sometime she would just stop hoping because she knew that Dante wouldn't miss her as much as she missed him. She thought about him going to a club joint or a bar and women surrounding him. "Who was I to even get involved with him?"

Maybe this bunch of homework will help get him off my mind for right now, she said to herself as she climbed the stairs to her room. Throwing herself on the bed, she took out her books, notebooks, pencils and other necessaries and began to work. Even though she concentrated on homework, in the very back of her mind, lingered Dante.

She had been home since 4 o'clock and got done at 11 o'clock, with the events of dinner and washing dishes and clothes. Faith now closed her books and put away her school bag and dressed for bed. She couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

Ignoring the thought, she climbed into her queen sized bed with covers that were the color of red velvet, turned out her light, and drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile outside, a demon was peering in to watch the girl he would use in his plan whenever Dante arrives to save her. He then disappeared into the night.

The weekend had finally come, and because it was now close to the middle of September, Faith really wanted some time to clear her mind. She heard a knock on the door, yelled that she would get it, and went downstairs to open the white door. When she answered it she was shocked, surprised, to see who was standing there.

"Dante, what are you.." "I came to visit you. It's kinda lonely without company at my place," Dante replied. "What about Patty? Doesn't she keep you company?"

He smirked and said,"Not the kind of company I want. She doesn't keep her trap shut and she tries to talk over my loud music when I'm trying to ignore her." Faith smiled and knew that he had missed her. She had never tried to bother him, just whenever she wasn't so busy and he looked bored out of his mind.

"I see. Do you... want to come in?" She stepped out of the way and watched as his tall frame walked through the passageway and in to the living room. She followed him there and sat on the couch beside him, planning on having a talk, as friends, with him.

"How've you been Fumiko?" "Oh, I'm back to being Faith. I'm.. starting to get to liking the name." Ever since she came back from Devil May Cry, she had been using Faith as her name instead of Fumiko.

Her mother yelled from the kitchen,"Who was that at the door, Faith?" "Just a friend," she yelled back. Please don't let my mother come in-

Faith's mother came into the living room and her nostrils and ears were blowing steam out of them. She looked like a man bull ready to attack. "Mom, please. He's just here for a visit and then leaves. Aren't you, Dante?"

"Yeah... after I get back what I want," he said, looking at Faith. She blushed and looked down at the floor. She glanced at her mother and then asked her, nicely,"Can we please have a conversation in private?"

The mother then left to go back to the kitchen. "So, have you been doing okay," he asked just to get something started. "Yeah. I'm doing alright in my classes and... well, there's been something bugging me. When I'm walking to and from school, I always feel like I'm being watched and I'm not sure why."

Oh, great, just great, he said to himself. "Want me to be a body gaurd for you?" "No, no, no. You don't have to."

Silence fell for a moment. "How about I drive you to school and drive you home? It's the least I can do until I find the punk who's following you." Faith thought about that and then said yes.

"What kind of car do you have," she asked. "A red one that reminds you of a Mustang." "Okay. Something's better than nothing," she said with a smile.

"Yeah." Before going off to help her mother with dinner, she placed a kiss on his cheek. His heart jumped and then he gripped her wrist before going anywhere.

As he was pulling her down with him, she giggled,"Dante." She smiled against his lips and then waited for him. His soft and warm mouth took hers, wanting to make love to her again.

Before he could kiss her with all he had, he heard her mother call her. Faith pushed him away and said,"I have to go. I'll be right back." Wow, he still wants me.

And she couldn't deny herself, she wanted him, too. After four months, she still wanted him. She was still in shock as she helped her mom with the vegetables.

"Hey, mom, would it be alright if Dante stayed for dinner tonight? I promise he'll be good," Faith pleaded. "I'll think about it." She smiled and prayed that she would say yes.

All the vegetables were cut and put into pots and meat was cooking in the oven and soon would dinner be served. She came back into the living room and found Dante gone from the couch. Where could he have gone?

I didn't run him off and hurt him, did I? She climbed the stairs to her room, feeling sad that Dante wasn't there when she told him that she would be right back. She opened her door and closed it.

Her back was turned and wasn't aware that someone was in her room. "Hey," called the voice. She turned around and saw Dante laying on her bed, a knee raised in the air and an ankle propped on top of his knee cap.

"Oh my God, you scared me. I thought that you left." Her heart was now fluttering with happiness. She approached the bed and sat on the tiny edge, the small of her back touching his body.

"Can we continue where we were interuppted," he asked with mischief in his voice. How could she resist him? He looked so inviting with his dark blue eyes and little smile formed on his mouth.

And so she turned herself toward him and then landed her lips on his. Faith removed them and then said,"We can continue this after dinner, when everyone is asleep." She said so because she heard her mother calling her down.

"Come on down, I'm sure she wouldn't mind having you over to eat." She quickly ran out her door and down the stairs, Dante following behind her. At the table he saw the father and the other children.

When Faith's brother and sister saw Dante, they called out,"Hey, Dante. What're you doing here?" "Visiting," he replied. He found a spot, beside Faith and sat with a plate of cooked meat and veggies on it.

He wished he had a pizza instead. Faith saw the look on his face and knew what he was thinking. "I know it ain't pizza, but try it please."

He did and ate it, but not the way he ate pizza. "Do you have strawberry sundaes," he asked. Mother had wide eyes like she had seen a ghost.

"So that's where Faith got her liking to strawberry sundaes so much. Yes, there is one in the freezer." Dante got up and went to the freezer side of the refridgerator, picking up the cup. He began to eat it and scooped a bite for Faith.

He pushed the spoon into her mouth and she took the sweet off of it. Mother looked at how they were happy with each other. Deep inside her she could hear something tell her to let Dante stay and protect her daughter.

I'm always worrying about her when she walks to the university, and she then decided to let him stay... for just a while until Faith could get a car. She cleared her throat and then said,"Faith, I will let your... friend... to stay and help you to school. I just don't like you going out on your own. And if you do trust him, maybe I should, too." Faith couldn't contain her joy and like a little child opening a present she was so happy she almost whooped.

"But I don't want you going to bars or anything like that." Faith blew out a sigh,"Alright." Geez, I know what he's like so don't try to protect me when that's his job.

"Dante. you can sleep with me if you want. There's enough room," she said. She looked at her mother with pleading eyes. The look she recieved back was one of disapproval.

"Nothing's going to happen, mom." It happened after you left months ago, she said to herself. After a moment of silence, Faith and Dante got up and went back to the room where they had come from.

Closing the door behind her, she joined Dante on the bed. He took off his red long coat and threw it across the back of her chair. Faith sighed and then asked,"Is this a dream, or are you really here with me?"

"I assure you this isn't a dream, babe," he said and then pulled her into his hard and muscular body, diving his mouth over hers and desire hitting him hard. She kissed him back and opened her mouth to his exploring tounge when he nipped her lower lip. They kissed for what seemed like forever and when their lips finally parted, the sky outside was midnight blue with the moon-shining through the windows.

She giggled and then said,"Dante, I just want to... tell you that when I left a month ago, I was about to turn around and go back. I finally found the strength to come home, but my heart was a bit heavy inside me." Dante smirked at her and she knew what went through his mind. She playfully slapped him and scolded him,"You haven't changed one bit since I've been gone."

She chuckled when he attacked her neck. Wherever he nipped, he licked and she lightly moaned when he found her sensuous spot. He stopped and then said,"There had been women coming to give me a job and some where just like prostitutes, wanting me. I've... never wanted a woman who didn't look or sound or act like you."

"So, what you're saying is that ever since you had sex with me you haven't wanted any other woman," sounding more like a statement than a question. He didn't say anything for she had already explained him. Something then crossed his mind and tried asking.

"Uh, speaking of sex, are you... pregnant?" His stomach filled with dread when there was an awkward silence. Faith finally said,"Nope. I got luckey."

That was stress off of him now as the dread was lifted from inside him. "Well, it's a weekend and don't know what to do. What about you," she asked. Dante knew what he wanted to do but waited with a little patience for Faith.

She looked over to her bedstand and looked at the clock. It was about 30 minutes past 10 o'clock. "Oh, Dante, do you mind if I go sit at my desk for a few minutes to write... stuff down for a paper that I have to do sometime next week?"

Dante gave a shrug and closed his eyes, waiting for her to come back. She sat down in her chair and pulled out her pen and diary. This bring back memories as she turned to a clean page.

She then wrote:

September 14, 2012

Dear diary, Guess who came to visit for a while? Dante, that's who! He just knocked on the door and I answered it .

I was so surprised to see him that my heart almost flew out of my chest. I thought that I was dreaming, but now I know that I'm not. And maybe I can try to not day dream so much.

It is after ten-thirty and I can feel my body being weighed down by the excitement of the day. I really want to catch some winks of sleep from the loss I had a few weeks ago. Well, I'll write more later on, like tomorrow.

She came back to lay down beside Dante and noticed that his chest was moving up and down like he was in a peaceful sleep. She lightly brushed away some hair from his eyes and felt her own eyes getting heavy. She curled into his side and drifted off to sleep.

In her dream, Faith found herself in a dark eerie place that would remind you of the dark depths of hell itself. She called out,"Hello? Is anyone here?" She walked forward and seemed to be getting nowhere.

It was like this was an eternal black world. She saw a red coat she knew and who it belonged to. "Dante!"

She ran up to him and he didn't seem to hear her. "Dante? Can you hear me?" When she was about to tap his shoulder, a giant claw stuck through his gut and coming out of his back.

Blood dripped off the tip of the claw and she gasped in shock, in horror and she felt like fainting. Dante removed himself off of the claw and then attacked with his sword. He had slain the creature and there was a bright light.

It blinded her for a few seconds and she saw Dante lieing on the ground, unmoving. She prayed that he couldn't be dead as she ran to his side. When she turned his face toward hers, he looked lifeless.

His mouth in a line and eyes closed he sure looked dead, but she checked his heart to be sure that he wasn't. Her heart sank when she placed her ear to his chest and couldn't hear a beat. She shakily cried out,"No... no!"

She felt hot tears come down her cheeks, dampening them with her sorrow and she sobbed into his chest while demons howled their victory.

Faith awoke with her cheeks wet and Dante staring at her. "You alright," he asked. "Yeah. Just a nightmare, that's all."

She quickly replayed the nightmare, the dark place and a battle between Dante and some kind of demon. And Dante dieing in the process... She brushed that away along with tears from her eyes.

What did it all mean? Should she tell Dante about it or not? She then decided not to because she didn't want him to have any more stress on him than what he already had.

She turned to face him again and then asked him,"How about we go for a drive? I wanna know how your car drives before tomorrow." He small smiled at her and jumped out the window. She walked to the window, looked out and saw Dante with his arms stretched out as if to catch her.

"You're not thinking... are you?" Trusting him, she then climbed out and jumped off, landing into his arms. He placed her down and they got into the car.

Starting the ignition, he drove off into the city. Wind blew through their hair, Dante steering with one hand looking out to the horizen and the road. She glanced at him and his concentration.

She couldn't help but smile to herself. "So, where are we going?" "Just driving."

"Oh." They were silent through the whole drive around town and back to her house. They finished their sundaes and then went inside.

"And where have you been?" They were encountered by mother. "We just drove around town and got a sundae, that's all," Faith told her mom.

"You should have told me first," mother said. She sighed and went up to her room, Dante following her up stairs and going to the bathroom. She entered her room and then went to desk to write in her diary, about her day.

She then moved her pen along the page and began to write:

September 15, 2012

Dear Diary, Today me and Dante went through town and cruised in his car. It's such a nice car, but I wonder how much he has to pay for it just to keep it. We looked at stuff in stores and ate ice cream.

I swear I heard a lot of people call us a couple even though I don't consider us a couple. We're not dating, are we? I guess we are again.

I wish my mother would quit worrying about me. She needs to know that Dante will protect me. She knows about what he does for a living.

Could that be the reason why she she worrys so mcuh?

She sighed and closed her book. Why doesn't mom trust him already? She put away her book when she heard her door open.


	7. Chapter 7

Trouble With Humans... Trouble With Demons

Faith had the nightmare again, but this time she saw herself fighting Dante, about to take him down and kill him. She woke up before she could shoot a bullet through him. What was these, dreams or visions of the future?

She didn't have time to do this right now because it was 7:30 in the morning and she now had to get to the university before 8 o'clock. The sun streamed through her blinds and Dante opened his eyes to see Faith dressing in a black shirt and tight blue jeans, still wearing the shoes she first came to Devil May Cry with. "Morning already?" Dante asked, stretching his arms and loosening his muscles.

"Yep," she replied as she picked up her backpack and making a quick inspection to make sure she had her stuff. Dante was already dressed and followed her downstairs to grab something for breakfast. She made toast with grape jelly and had some orange juice, he declined it because he wanted something sweet like a sundae.

Again she knew what he was thinking and then said to him,"You can get one when you drop me off, 'kay?" Could he drive five miles or more in a five minutes or less? He loved a challenge and so left to start the car.

She quickly ate, picked up her dark brown bag and was out the door. It was already 7:40 and she told him to step on it. He put the petal to the metal, and they were there in four minutes.

She felt strange inside now because of the speed he was going at, yet she felt refreshed too. As he parked to the front pathway to the big warm colored building, she opened the door, grabbing her bag from the floor board and then kissed his cheek before stepping out and made her way to the building. She turned and said,"Pick me up at three."

"Got it." He then drove off to do what he wanted till 3 o'clock. Faith hadn't noticed that there were popular girls, mini skirt wearing girls, watching her get out, the girls that she only spoken a few words to. "Hey, Faith, isn't it," one of them called out to her.

She approached them and replied,"Yeah." "Was that your dad dropping you off?" "No."

Another one asked,"Your brother?" "No." The leader, a really pretty blonde, asked,"Your boyfriend," hoping she would say no.

"Uh.. kinda," Faith replied. "Why do you ask?" "Oh, nothing. Just that by the way he looks and the car he drives, he's a bad boy. And he's dating a good girl?"

"Again, why do you ask?" She knew what these girls wanted. "Just saying that he would be better off being with me than some book worm," the leader said in a tone that sounded mean and those words shot Faith in the heart.

She turned away and walked to her first class. As she climbed the steps, she replayed what the girl said. Well, what she doesn't know is that I have lived with him for almost a year.

That put a little happiness in her and she felt somewhat calm in her head, heart and soul. She sat down and took out her paper, pen and text book and then began working, having Dante in the back of her mind.

Dante found a store and ordered a strawberry sundae. As he sat down in a bench chair he waited for the ice cream. He then felt someone or something watch him.

When he turned he didn't see anything, not even a person dressed differently. "Here you are," said the waitress sitting the small cup dish in front of him. "Thanks."

He couldn't help feel like he was being watched. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the women staring and giving quick glances at him. Geez, what is it with me and women?

I know that I look good but I can't keep a woman. I couldn't even keep Faith. Speaking of Faith he looked at the clock and it was 8:30.

What else could he do? He then wondered if he had any time to go back to his place. Driving really fast he might.

Leaving some money on the table he left to get in his car and drive to Devil May Cry. On the door there was a note. It was from Morrison.

He read:

Dante,

I have a job for you if you want the money.

The details of the job are on your desk.

- Morrison

He opened the door and entered over the treshold. A paper that had the details about a slaying job lied on the desk. He picked it up and began to read it, considering if he should or not, whether it was too much time consuming or not.

It's just now 9 o' clock. What harm could it do? Besides I have hours to waste before 3 comes rolling around.

And so he drove to the destination, the back alley of a grocery store. The owner had told Dante that when he was taking trash out to the dumpster, he heard a strange noise and saw a shadow with red eyes quickly move into the darker parts of the alley. "Alright. Time for some demon butt kicking."

He walked behind the counter and out the back door that led to the dumpster and long bricked hallway. His instincts and senses on the alert, hands ready to grab weapons, Dante walked into the dim alley way. The wind blew into the long rectangular tunnel, echoing off the walls, and whispered _Son of Sparta..._

Step by step he listened for anything unusual. He paused and scanned area in front of him, nothing but trash cans and pieces of paper fluttering by. Behind him he could feel an aura of evil and like a lion he waited to pounce his prey.

The misshapen demon leaped up into the, about to land on Dante. Dante turned around and shot Ebony's and Ivory's bullets at the dark spirit. It fell to the ground with an unearthly roar and then got back up again, running toward Dante and leaving blood in its path.

He grabbed the hilt of Rebillion and sliced down, the blade cutting the demon in half and its blood splattered on the ground and the surrounding walls. That was too easy, he said to himself and then felt the evilness leave. Wonder what it could've been?

The demon who watched the fight came to the conclusion that Dante was very strong, because he looked like he hardly used any energy at all. "Yes, he will do just fine when I defeat him and take his powers. I'll be the most powerful ruler of the Underworld, even better than Sparta himself!" He then disappeared, waiting to put his plan into action.

Dante came back inside the store and collected his reward, over $200, and looked at the clock. It was 11 o' clock. "Now what?" he asked as he walked out of the store.

He sat in the drivers seat, hand on the wheel, now bored out of his mind. What could he do for 4 more hours? Just when he relaxed and was about to take a little nap, he felt another demonic aura, stronger than he had ever felt.

Dante started the red car and headed into the direction he felt the strong presence, into the middle of the city. As he drove down the road, he didn't see anyone out on the streets and got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something black flashed in front of him and quickly slammed on the brake.

A human shaped silhoutte appeared and said in a male, deep and sinister voice,"So, the son of Sparta... We meet for the first time before the big battle for superiority will begin." He gave a chuckle and Dante asked,"Yeah. And who the h#ll are you and what are you talking about?" "I've been known as many things throughout time, but my name is Sin. And when I open the portal to the Underworld, I will take over this world and rule all humanity and devils, with the help of the warrior Sparta's power."

"Till then, I'll be waiting." In a cloud of smoke he was gone. What was up with everyone trying to gain power, he asked himself.

He was now a bit ticked because it was now 2:30. Had it really taken that long to drive around town and incounter Sin, 3 and a half hours? He then made his way to the University, slow so time can pass.

He knew what he needed after this day, a bed, a woman, and a strawberry sundae.

3:00 P.M. came around and the bell rang for the day to be over. Gathering her books and notebooks and pencils into her brown bag, Faith put everything in it, closed the bag and put it around her shoulders and on her back. Out the classroom door and down the many flights of stairs she made it outside and didn't see Dante's car in sight.

Where is he? She looked around and still couldn't see anyone. Across the street, walking up along the sidewalk she saw a tall, dark, and devilishly handsome man. He looked friendly enough but something about him rang warning bells in her mind.

He looked over and saw her staring at him and then looked away again. He walked on like nothing happened. A female voice from behind her scared her out of her skin, disrupting her train of thoughts.

"So, where's your hot shot boyfriend?" the girl from this morning came up behind her and taunted her. "He left you, didn't he?" Faith said to her in a calmly tone, hiding her anger,"Shut up."

Dante wouldn't leave me here after he gave his word, would he? About five minutes he pulled up and yelled out,"Hey, come on!" Faith smiled, watching the blonde pout out of the corner of her eye, and got in the other side of his car.

He turned the car around and drove to go to Faith's house, handing her a strawberry sundae. "Here, this is the reason why I was late." She took it and began to eat it, the wind blowing her long brown hair out of her face.

She looked over to see Dante eating and driving at the same time. She wanted to say that it was dangerous, but knew that Dante would protect her any cost... or anyone whom he had a connection or cared for. In no time they were home, Dante getting out to open her door.

He sent her a flirtacious smile and she could feel her face getting hot. Not even the cool air could bring down her temperature. He even opened the door to the house, Faith felt very flattered and smiled at him.

She hurried up the stairs to her room, Dante following her. He had to tell her something, what he learned today, a job for her as a demon slayer. Faith dropped her book bag on the floor near her desk and flopped on her bed, letting out a sigh of relief.

She couldn't stand being at college today because of the most popular girl there, filling her head with doubt and trying to lower her self esteem. Dante sat on the other side of her and asked her,"Are you okay?" She didn't know because half the day she was alright and the other she felt like people stared at her for being weird.

"Yeah. It's just some girls at the university trying to get to me. I think they're just... jealous of me." She let out a big sigh and continued,"They saw me and you and... I just don't really understand what they could be jealous about, because they got boyfriends who have nice rides and looks." She fell silent for a moment, hoping that Dante would understand what she was saying.

"Maybe they think that you're a nice, shiney new toy for them." She added a 'He he' and waited for Dante to say or do something. He gave a little chuckle and then joined beside her.

His gloved hand and fingers caressed her left cheek, and at the contact Faith shivered and her arms felt like they had goosebumps on them, prickling. His nearness caused her body to shake with a need. And just like he had read her mind, Dante turned her head toward his and pressed his warm lips on hers.

A bubbling heat pooled in her stomach and her head became dizzy for the rush of blood going through her body, from her head to her toes. Why did he have such a power over her? There was even cute guys at her school that didn't even affect her the way Dante did.

Just the look of his blue eyes and she would melt. Faith thought the kiss would be gentle, no real passionate kiss, but then he licked her bottom lip to gain enterance to her cavern. She welcomed him in and his tongue slowly ran along the inside of her cheek, the top of her teeth, tasting her.

She tasted of strawberries and cream and he couldn't get enough of the taste. She moaned so sweetly into his mouth, her hand curling around the nape of his neck, wanting more of him. But before they could get anywhere, Faith heard her door knob click and turn.

She quickly removed her mouth from Dante's as her sister came into the room, telling her that dinner was ready. After closing the door, Faith's heart was pounding and praying that her sister didn't see them kissing. It would be really, really bad if her mother or father seen her doing so.

She could have gotten in trouble and she would never be able to go out on her own, much less let her have a place of her own. She really did wish she had an apartment or lived with Dante; privacy was what she wanted. And maybe alot of time alone with Dante to confess to him that she had been thinking about him and wished that he would come and take her with him.

She kissed his cheek and said,"Come on, let's go downstairs. We can continue later on tonight." He couldn't resist this offer. He probably snatch another kiss from her when no one else was looking.

At the dinner table, all of Faith's family members were sitting, waiting for Dante and Faith. They entered into the dining room doorway and saw a pizza in the middle of the table, cut into triangles. Dante looked at Faith in disbelieve and she smiled back at him.

"How.." "I told my mother yesterday that you actually wanted pizza, without olives, instead of something else." He would have kissed the heck out of her if the mother and father liked him a bit more.

Faith said to her mom as she approached the table to sit down in a chair,"See, told you that he would be happy." Dante took a seat beside Faith and then grabbed the first piece. "You better hurry and get some before five minutes are up because he can eat one in less that time," Faith warned her family.

They all took a piece and left the rest for Dante and he did finish the rest of it, in three minutes tops. Getting out of their chairs, Faith told Dante to go up to her room and wait for her while she helped with the dishes. He went up the stairs and stood there at the top of the stairs, wondering what to do next.

He wanted to take a shower but didn't know how long it would take her to get her chores done. He went inside the bathroom and took a quick shower, the suds of the soap and shampoo covering his body with their fragrence and running off of him as the warm water cascaded over him. Grabbing a towel, not bothering to get dressed or dried off, he went into Faith's room and waited for her to come... for a surprise.

Faith put up the last of the dishes and took out trash. Washing her hands, she told everyone good night and then went to go to her room. "I hope he's in here."

Turning the door knob she pulled open the door and then went inside, closing it behind her. She then turned her back to the door and she saw sitting on her bed, damp and naked except for a towel, Dante. She jumped and gasped in surprise, and said,"Oh, Dante... You scared the crap out of me," dark pink staining her cheeks.

She sat on the right edge of her queen sized bed and asked,"Dante, can you give massages?" "Never have, but I can if you want me to," he replied. "Just on my shoulders and the back of my neck, please."

He placed his hands on her soulders, his bare hands seered their heat through her shirt, making her shiver a bit. He then began to bunch and push and grip her muscles, knowing when he was doing it right because Faith would let out a satisfied sigh. He went to her neck, gently massaging the muscles there and she couldn't help but let out a tiny moan at the feeling of his hands on her.

"You alright?" he asked with a smile in his voice. "Yeah." She imagined him touching her body again, this time out of something romantic and not out of lust, like he would want to touch her for all time.

She told him to stop and then lied down, Dante pulling her closer and Faith knew what he wanted. She looked up at him and waited for his mouth to capture hers and make sweet love to her. She placed her hand on his cheek, pulling his head down, and whispered,"Kiss me, Dante..."

Her wish was his every command. He then caught her lips and kissed her like a skillful master he was at treating a woman, so seductively. She said against his moving lips,"Dante... I want... to... touch... you."

He then placed his naked and wet body on top of hers and her hands traveled to his water slick white hair, down his neck and to his well toned back, his dewy skin gliding under her palms and turning her on. It was somewhat so erotic to her that she was fully clothed and a wet man was on top of her. Against her stomach she felt something hard press into her.

She giggled, and blushing deeper, for she knew what that meant. Pulling the back part of the towel away from him, her hands snaked down over his buttocks, and Dante tilted her head to kiss her deeper. Her heart beated against her breast and her body became alive.

And so they continued where they left off, Dante pulling off her shirt and her bra, exposing her rose tipped white mounds. He held them, massaged them and licked her nipples, causing her to moan in growing ecstasy. She pulled his head closer to her, wanting more of his tongue on her.

Faith stopped him for just a minute and said to him,"I've been thinking about you all day, Dante. And.. it seems that you have read my mind because this is what I've been craving for, just you." His eyes sparkled like blue fire and she was lost in them, lost in a world of her thoughts. "Faith.."

His voice brought her back and waited for him to ask her what he was wanting to ask, cupping his right cheek and letting him know that she was listening. "How much do you want me?" "So much that no other will do," she replied.

She began to take off her bottoms with Dante's help and wrapped her legs around his waist, making him stay. "Love me, please. For eight months, I've dreamed of this, you taking me to heaven. Since that night months ago I've wanted another night like it, even wanted to do it again while I was still living with you." Dante nuzzled into her neck and breathed in her scent, young woman, a flowery scent.

She needed to bathe in a tub of water with rose petals, relax for hours to soak up the essence and she would make him explode. But any feminine scent was fine for her, because it was she he craved. His two fangs scrapped against her neck when he nipped at the pulse that was beating.

Faith let out a sigh that sounded like a moan and kissed her behind her ear and down to her collar bone. Pretty soon she felt like she was going to explode if he didn't give her what she actually wanted. Her core ached with want when his tongue explored her neck, her breasts and her navel.

"Dante..." Faith breathlessly cried out and gripped his hair, begging him to take her. He teasingly said,"Nope. You're not ready yet." She groaned in annoyance and frustration, really wanting release from the pressure that built in her core, and Dante slid down her body and to her enterance, slipping in a finger and pushed against her slick muscles.

She took in deep breaths and let out pleasureable moans as he teased and pleasured her before slipping in another finger, pushing deeper into her and making her writhe under the weight of desire. He began a slow tempo of thrusts and she 'Oh'ed and 'Ah'ed with every push and pull, in and out, of his fingers. She was now getting so wet, lubricating his fingers with her juices, and she was almost ready.

Dante quickened his thrust and Faith moaned and groaned louder. He opened her legs farther and then slowly entered her. She loved how he stretched her and held onto his shoulders as he pushed further and pulled back, creating a rhythm.

Having a mind of its own, her hips met his, bucking up and down and wanting more. Her muscles tightened and tightened until she was about to come. Dante was about to hit his climax as well and thrusted a few more times with long and hard thrust.

Faith cried out as he kept hitting her pleasure button. Faith peeked at Dante's face, brows furrowed in pleasure and eyes closed. One final pushed in was all it took for both of them to come, both crying out their names.

He gripped her hips for support as his breath was almost taken away by her slick walls gripping him and milking him of his seed. Her womb convulsed and then exploded with white-hot and pure ecstasy, her muscles holding him inside her while his hot cum jetted in her. They were breathing hard, bodies covered in sweat and now satisfied their needs.

He rolled off of her and pulled her into his body, resting her head under his neck. He fingered with her long locks of brown hair, the silky strands falling from his fingers. "Thank you, Dante," she said before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for disappearing for MANY months, my dear readers who liked this story. Life and other things have been getting in the way of my writing. I wish that my days would be like Dante's sometimes, long and quiet to where I can finish something and be caught up! **

**But anyway here is the final chapter. Thanks to one person (you know who you are) who wanted me to continue, and thanks to others who had wanted a continence before. I like to add that the only thing that I own is the story plot and Faith and Sin, everything else belongs to Capcom and the creator of Devil May Cry. **

**~1-5-2013: I WILL BE REVISING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AS WELL VERY SOON.**

The End... Or Is It?

The next day, Dante told Faith about Sin and his plans for an Apocalypse. He told her everything that happened yesterday. "So this Sin guy is trying to gain power and rule over everything?" Faith asked Dante, trying to keep a summary of the demon's entire plan.

"Yeah, that's it." Dante stretched his arms before getting dressed. He smiled to himself as he remembered why he had awaken naked.

Faith got up from the edge of her messy bed and stretched out her muscles as well. She walked to her dresser, opened a drawer, and took out some clean clothes to put on. Dante said that she would get a workout for being a demon hunter, so it didn't matter what she put on if she was or wasn't going to school today.

"Hmm.. that would be funny." she giggled to herself. She imagined coming to school tomorrow and say that she was fighting off demons as her excuse for her absence. "They probably wouldn't believe it if demons bit their faces off."

"Did you say something?" Dante asked, hearing her mumbling. "Oh, nothing. It was just a passing thought." She smiled back at him and then walked to the bathroom with clothes in her arms.

It took her five minutes to come out and buckle her shoes on her feet. Dante was already dressed, from head to toe, when she came out of the bathroom. She envied his quick skills.

"So, are we heading somewhere?" Faith asked, as she bent down to pick up her school bag. "Well, to tell you the truth, that puny gun you got won't do you much good against a demon. I don't know if dipping the bullets in holy water or something like that will help either, but.. you do need something better to defend yourself with." Was he saying this for her safety or because she was human, that she would possibly be weak and helpless?

But she had to admit, the shotgun wouldn't be enough for these demons if what Dante says is true about an Apocalypse coming. "Uh, okay. Then what do I need?" she asked. He looked at her and side smiled.

"Just wait till you see what you get." he said to her. Faith shrugged her shoulders,"Fine with me." Walking down the steps, acting like they were driving on their way to school, the family said 'bye' and 'have a nice day'.

Closing the door behind her, she got in the passenger side of Dante's red car, putting her book bag by her feet. Dante got in and started the ignition. "Hold on, babe."

Faith braced herself and then they were off at a speed that scared her for a bit. Driving through town, people and buildings passed. Trees and other surrounding passed by them as well.

They soon made it to Devil May Cry. Getting out of the car, they went in and a feeling of nostalgia invaded her. The sights, the smells of the office, everything bought back memories.

She was smiling as she was walking down memory lane for a little bit. There were pizza boxes stacked, some beer cans scattered on the floor and on the desk, wherever Dante would leave them. And she saw the pool table that she almost entirely lost her virginity with Dante after having a meeting with her parents that day.

The thoughts made chills run over her body, shivering and blushing along with it. Last night was amazing too. It was at both a slow and fast pace, and there was never a pleasure like that that she had ever felt.

Dante saw the smile on Faith's face and couldn't help himself from smiling either. "Miss the place?" he asked. She didn't meet his glance, kept her eyes on the corners of the office and anywhere that her eyes could meet, and replied,"Yeah."

"It's strange that I would actually call this home. My parents would so disapprove if I said that I was going to live here and work as a devil exterminator as well." Faith laughed. "But... they can't tell me what to do and how to live my life forever."

She felt so much better saying all of this. Even after leaving, she always thought of Devil May Cry as home. Or did she consider anywhere home, as long as Dante was there with her?

Walking behind his desk, Dante reached up and took down a gun that hung from some bones of demons that he killed some odd number of years ago. He looked it over, examining it. He saw that there was a name engraved in it.

It read:

_Lady_

Oh, s%#t! This was a gun that Lady must have left. Oh, well.

Might as well put it to use. The gun was like a pistol, but a bit bigger. And knowing Lady, it had some explosive or powerful ammo to go with it.

He reminded himself to give it back to her sometime. But right now it had to be in need. "Here." Dante said, getting Faith's attention.

He threw it to her and she caught it. She looked it over, liking the design on the gun and how it reminded her of her shot gun she had. She saw Lady's name on it and figured that it was hers.

"Did she leave it or something?" "Eh, I don't remember if I borrowed it from her or she left it in a hurry to go somewhere." Dante replied. Faith shrugged her shoulders and pretended to shoot target practice, holding it in her hands, and fingers careful not to push the trigger in the process in case it was still loaded.

Faith's stomach growled. Oh yeah, I forgot. We didn't eat, she said in her mind, cursing herself to miss breakfast.

"Dante, you got any leftover pizza? I'm a bit hungry." she said. He smirked and said to her,"You read my mind." He walked to the tiny fridge he had and pulled out two slices of pizza.

She walked over to him to grab her piece. There were black olives on the pizza and saw the grimace on his face. "You really are like a child." she teased.

She giggled when he said,"Am not." She ate her pizza, grateful that it was better than nothing. They were going to need to build up their strength for fighting the demons today.

She was now thirsty, but waited till they were going out to get something. She didn't want beer. She never touched it and didn't plan to try any anytime soon.

She heard from some of her friends from high school and an experience from her mother that it smells like pee and almost tastes like it. It was like eating old bread that hadn't been opened and molded yet. She quivered in disgust as she imagined the taste for she had tasted very old bread before.

Dante picked up Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory. "Want to go practice somewhere for a bit so you can used to that gun?" Dante asked. Faith picked up the gun that was handed to her.

"Yeah." She better take this opportunity or otherwise she wouldn't be able to survive today. And not like what Dido described in one of her songs 'Thank You'.

Today was going to be a matter of life or death. She was going to need everything she could get to be alive the next day and the rest of her life. Dante searched the place for a refill of ammo somewhere that would at least be compatible with the gun.

Even if they couldn't find any, they were going to stop by Faith's house to pick up her gun in case. There was something bothering them now: Where was the gate to hell going to open? They walked outside and got back into Dante's car, driving off at 115 miles per hour and steadily increasing.

* * *

Stopping at the house after a few target practices, Faith ran inside the house and grabbed the gun that was in her room. Her mother stopped her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I forgot something, but I'm on my way to school now." Faith replied. She had hidden the gun in her shirt and ran out the door before she could be stopped again. "Alright."

She climbed back in and then they drove on down the road to get to the University. While driving there, they made a plan to better prepare for the hellish even bound to happen. "Then what's the use of a surprise?" Dante taunted.

"Well, I want to know what to do when that time comes. I don't want to be like all the other people around here who'll be running and screaming, and then become a meal for those fiends." Faith replied to him. "Anyway, just keep tuned in and don't get totally distracted."

"Same goes for you." Dante said to her. She nodded. "D$mn, I wish we knew where the gate was. It'd be a whole easier."

As they approached the school, there was an unusual vibe coming from the school grounds and the surroundings. Faith felt it and Dante did, too. _Weird, that has never happened before_, Faith noticed and was now alert.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Dante load his hand guns and getting out of the drivers side of the car. She followed after him, loading her gun and Lady's. He picked up Rebellion and then placed it on his back.

Signaling to each other that they were ready, they stepped onto the grassy yard of the college, feeling so uneasy with each step. There were rarely anyone outside. Was she late, or was there nothing going on?

Or was this an illusion?

"You're quiet." Dante pointed out. "Yeah. I don't know what's going on." Faith said back to him. Her hands were still on the trigger of Lady's gun, but had to tell herself to not shoot anything that moves until she was sure that it was a demon.

Her shot gun was strapped on her outer left thigh ready for use. Her breathing was now deep to calm the beating heart inside her. She then saw other students who attended the school hanging around the trees and building like nothing was going on today.

Oh how little they thought! Faith mused. The air seemed different, too. It didn't feel...earthy.

They were in the middle of the school yard when the blonde girl(who's name was Angela, BTW) from yesterday came up to them, eyes on Dante. "Well, if it isn't the bookworm. Why is mister hottie here hanging with you?" she teased in the same tone as yesterday. Faith glared at her and then got the courage to speak up, something she had learned to do when spending time with Dante when he wasn't afraid to speak what was on his mind and didn't mind anyone's opinion.

"Dante is here to get rid of demons that'll be here any minute." she said. The blonde laughed and replied,"Where'd you get that? From one of your books?" Faith hmphed at her and said,"You should've paid more attention in World Religion class."

She was one of those many people who were ignorant to the supernatural. "Whatever." she walked off in a random direction.

"So, that's who you were talking about." Dante said finally. "Yep." Her tone was one of frustration and annoyance.

Just then a dark long and thin limbed demon with red glowing eyes appeared out of nowhere. Faith gave a yelp in surprise and then it was gone before she could point her gun and aim for it. Dante had slain it first.

"So this is the type of surprises that'll be coming." Faith said her discovery. Dante just gave her one of those devilish smiles of his, making Faith blush a little. She had to tell him, had to tell him of her dream.

There was something telling her to so for it could save his life. Before Dante ran off to plunge in deeper into the dark red and black hole slowly opening, Faith yelled,"Wait! I have to tell you something." He turned around and was waiting.

"I had a dream, two dreams actually, about this a couple of nights ago. I think that portal," she pointed to the hole,"is the entrance to hell, but I'm not sure. And I saw myself trying to kill you." She was silent. "I... don't know what that means." she said flatly, lost in thoughts.

There were screams of college students and roars and snarls of blood thirsty demons. "Come on, Faith. Let's rock!" Dante said, Faith running behind him. She readied her aim and then hit a demon, a very ugly one at that, and shot another.

She had missed a few times but she got them. Dante took on the larger group and she took the small group. As she was shooting the devils, there was one behind her who was about to jump.

Her instincts told her that there was something behind her. Of course she didn't need to know that because she could hear raspy breathing coming from behind her. Pointing the gun over her shoulder, she pulled the trigger and the four armed mutated looking demon fell onto the ground in it's own blood.

"Brava." a sinister voice said, sounding like it was surrounding her. A manly figure who wore black clothing and had long black hair and red eyes appeared. The warning bells rang in her head.

"You must be the Sin that Dante was telling me about?" Faith asked, her left hand hovering over the gun on her thigh, ready to snatch. "Yes. It was I how had been watching you. And how delicious this moment is." Sin slowly circled her like a lion circling his prey.

"Tell me dear. What makes you so strong in the line of battle?" he asked. Faith wasn't so sure of what he wanted but she kept silent. She knew better than to trust anyone else than Dante.

He then asked once more, picking up locks of her dark brown hair and letting it slip through his fingers,"How is it that your spirit is standing up to my upcoming army of Hell?" She pulled away and pointed the gun at him. "Like you'd ever understand, you devil!"

He chuckled. "I'm not the only devil on the Earth.." _He's talking about Dante._

She kept her aim on him, not taking her eyes off of him. "But you're not one who deserves to live here." she retorted back at him. She smiled when she saw a spark of anger show in his eyes.

_So this is what it feels like when Dante teases and taunts his enemies_, she thought as she glorified in the small victory she bought upon herself. Sin gained his composure and then said to her,"Neither does the son of Sparta. He has been unfaithful to you, lied to you about not wanting any other woman besides you." Faith froze.

"You're lying! Dante wouldn't do that to me!" Would he? She'd have to ask him again later.

But first this had to stop!

Faith grabbed her shot gun and then shot a bullet at Sin. It went through him, dipped in Holy Water, but it wasn't enough. Disappointment settled heavily in her stomach, keeping her in place.

Sin was now walking toward her. He then whispered in her ear, putting his little plan into action. "Which devil will you believe?"

She then began to feel anger, sorrow, depression, revenge, all things agnostic boil inside her. And she didn't feel like the same person; she was now possessed by all devilish thoughts. When she saw Dante fighting off more of the monsters, she listened to the voice in her head.

It was telling her to kill Dante. In the back of her mind, she was screaming no, but the demonic voice in control of her every move made her approach the devil hunter. _Dante! Run! It's happening!_

* * *

Dante turned around to see Faith coming at him, guns in hand and aimed at him. He held Ivory in his left hand and used it to block bullets. "Faith, what are you doing?" he asked her.

She didn't respond. Instead she jumped and lunged at him, Dante using Rebellion to block more of her attacks. He didn't remember her being this good.

He grabbed her forearm and saw that her eyes were glowing with red and dilated. "Possessed. I know you're in there, Faith, babe. Fight it!" Dante yelled, hoping to reach her. She could hear his voice and wanted to reply to him, but couldn't control her body.

The demon power burst inside her and she took him down. "You lied to her. You lied to Faith." the demonic voice came from Faith's lips. "Faith, not once have I told you a lie! You trust me, don't you?"

Possessed Faith then replied,"Have you thought of any other woman besides me?" Dante was fumed with anger by Sin taking advantage of Faith and filling her with doubt. "I might have looked at other women, but I dreamed about you. I couldn't get you out of my head unless I came to see you. But.. the dreams never stopped."

Faith then pushed the gun over his heart. Dante had to save her, but exactly how was he going to do that? Memories flooded his mind and found himself thinking about love, a feeling that he had never abandoned; he had just shown his own interpretation of love was all.

"Babe, if you can hear me, you can fight this. I know that you would never want to kill me even if you tried. You care for me too much and innocent to even hold a grudge against me." The real Faith heard him say and she now kept calling out his name to get it past the lips that were temporarily not her own. Her body was shaking, her eyes turning back to dark brown and shining with tears.

"D-Dante.. help..." That word struck him, like it had many times before when he had to save the world. "I love you, Faith. I love you. And don't you forget it."

Tears dropped and dripped from her eyes and down her face as she felt the devils hold on her leave. Faith then felt like herself again, having control of her body once again. "Dante."

She helped him up and then hugged him. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I didn't mean to fall for that trick.." "Hey, it's alright. You know the truth and that's all you need to know." Dante replied.

The portal to Hell had grown bigger. Given 10 minutes or so, all of the demons of the Underworld would take over the Earth as their realm. "Think you can handle the rest?" Dante asked her.

He had to defeat Sin, who was now at the portal, using all his power to open the gate faster. He was the only one who could for he had Sparta blood in him that was powerful enough. "Yeah. Go ahead." Faith replied.

They then ran in opposite directions. The world was now darkened, looking like the underworld already. Faith took care of any other demon she could see.

And believe it or not, there was one who was on top of Angela. She didn't stop to say anything to her. She just kept going on, shooting bullets through the demons as she went.

Their blood splattered the ground, some trees and pavement, and on her. Faith didn't mind that. Right now she had to find someplace to put everyone until Sin was gone and the gate to hell was closed.

She then thought that since Dante didn't die by her hand, maybe he won't die after all...

Meanwhile, Dante was in a battle with Sin. Sin had made a bone sword from one of his rib bones and then jumped in the air, striking the ground with the smooth blade. Dante moved out of the way and then chased after the other sword wielder.

He shot Ebony and Ivory's bullets at Sin's chest, right at the heart. They done their job, but it lasted for just a moment. He came back up, chest bathed in his blood, and then attacked Dante again.

Head to head they were matched. But with every evil being he had fought, he had always came out on top. And he wasn't going to let someone like Sin take away all that he'd been fighting for.

Pretty soon, Dante was wounded, blood streaming from his head and a giant gash in his torso where he had been stabbed. Sin was bloodied and stabbed himself. Dante finally got him on the ground, pointing the tip of Rebellion at Sin's throat.

"It's over." Dante snarled out, ready to push his sword through the neck of the other devil. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Faith and everyone on the road and sidewalks away from the university. Sin's cackling bought his attention back on him.

"You think you've won? Well, better think again!" Before Dante could turn around, a bigger demon came up and struck Dante through his back with one of its sharp finger nail claws. The pain assailed him, making Dante groan.

Faith heard a moan of pain. "Dante!" She ran toward them, preparing both hand guns on the way.

She shot at the demon, one that would remind you of a mutated lion and crab together, and wasted all her bullets on it. The devil fell backward and Dante pulled the claw out of him from behind. "Dante, are you alright?" she asked.

"Never been better, babe." he replied. Faith small smiled at the confidence he always had. Just then Lady dropped in.

"Lady?" She turned around to see Faith holding one of her guns and Dante in bad shape like he was in his battle with Abigail sometime ago. "So that's where it went." Lady said pointing to the gun in Faith's hand.

"You have any ammo on you?" she asked. Lady threw her a little pack of bullet that were bigger than the last batch. Faith loaded it and then aimed it at Sin.

His head was blown off and fist sized holes were made in the carcass. Dante hacked him to pieces. Lady made sure that there weren't any other demons hiding.

The Gate was about to close until the phantom of Sin appeared and said,"The gate maybe closing, but it won't be closed forever. To do so, a human sacrifice must be made." "What?!" all three devil hunters exclaimed. Dante volunteered and so let himself enter the gate.

It then was sealed and then in a blinding light, Dante's body could be seen, drifting down and laying on his back. Faith ran to him and got down on her knees beside him. "Dante?"

Her hand was placed on his cheek and she thought he was dead when he didn't respond. His gloved hand touched hers and he said,"I'll be alright. It's you I'm concerned for." "I'm fine." she smiled, eyes starting to water.

"Don't be sad. Just say the word and I'll be right beside you, no matter where you are." he said as his fading blue eyes looked into her watery brown ones. "I love you, Dante." she said to him tearfully, voice almost cracking. "I do, too."

She then placed her lips on his, hot tears now pouring down her cheeks. His hand loosened it touch on her cheek and she then knew that he was... no, she dared to not even think of the word! Her hands then covered her face as she sobbed, laying her head and arms over his chest, and not caring if she got blood on her.

She couldn't hear his heart beats, couldn't feel his chest moving. "Dante." she sobbed as the students and staff of the college gathered round to see their hero who had saved them, the son of Sparta, just as his father did long ago. The rest of the day was spent preparing a ceremony.

Faith stayed near Dante's body, not leaving him out of her sight. Lady sat down beside her, calming her down with shushes and comforting friendly hugs. Lady didn't let her tears fall as she dried Faith's, for she knew how it felt to lose something you held so dear.

During the Ceremony, the head of the school made a quick announcement to whom this event was held for and asked for a volunteer to come and say a few words about Dante. Eyes were on Faith and she then went up to the stage, eyes still having tears falling, and cleared her throat to say something.

"Once in every life time, there is someone who is willing to give up their own life for many. And Dante was one of them. And just like the Legendary Dark Knight Sparta, he fought for what was right." She went on until she said,"...and the devil may cry when anyone of his kind stand up against him." Just then shocked screams were heard and then up was Dante, behind her and taking off the purple cover they had laid over him.

She turned around and thought she would scream for joy. "Dante!" Faith couldn't believe it, he was alive.

She then jumped and hugged her arms around his neck. It was also nice to see those blue eyes of his again. There were claps of the many thousand students and professors and staff, cheering for the return of 'Sparta'.

_**Epilogue:**_

_**After 6 months, Faith and Dante were now seeing each other. The University paid Dante an amount of money and Dante bought a car, a fairly used one, for Faith to use... and as a very late birthday present. But of course she had to pay for it monthly.**_

_**She didn't care; she had something to drive in to see Dante anytime she wanted. It was close to Valentines day and after her final class, in her new semester set of classes, she went shopping for Valentines and gifts to send out. Then she dropped by Devil May Cry to see Dante.**_

_**It was the same old place with the same old boxes and cans lying around. "Hey, baby." she called out. Dante looked up from his magazine and then got up to kiss her.**_

_**Behind her back she hid a strawberry sundae. But having a nose like a hound dog, he soon found it and then began eating it, Faith stealing a few bites out of it. She giggled at the playful glares she received from him.**_

~_END~_


End file.
